The Master's comeback
by jak0taku22
Summary: Taking place in the last five minutes of the episode "Utopia" what if the Master reconciled with the Doctor and set off on a journey of his own? the BBC won't respond to my death-threats so I thought i'd give it a go, this is mainly Crackfic with some "slight" changes to canon enjoy! (Also I caught up on a few things and now this story is acceptable to read as of early 2016)
1. Comeback

**Author: First thing first, the Master is just great but what if in the year 100 trillion he heard the Doctor out and saved him from the the future people? if you haven't already watch the episodes Utopia, The sound of drums and Last of the time lords, just watch those first, Netflix is also just great, this chapter is about the last 10 minutes of "Utopia"**

"Open the door please!" shouted the Doctor as the Futurekind drew near "I'm begging you professer please listen to me!"

As the Master pulled wires out of the Tardis "Open the door please!" The Doctor shouted

The Master turned around and saw Chantho with a gun, she shot the Master who howled in pain. Captain Jack broke the door controls with the butt of his gun and they rushed in, the Doctor crossing glares with the Master then he [the Master] backed into the Tardis and locked the doors behind him. The Master then stumbled to the control panel of the Tardis and activated the locking mechanism on the switches

"Let me in! Let me in!" banged the Doctor "I'm begging you, everything's changed. it's only the two of us, we're the only ones left! Just let me in!"

Inside the Tardis the Master spoke to himself "Killed by an insect? A girl. But still if the doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master... reborn."

Then there was a flash of bright light as the regeneration process started "Aaaarrrgghhh!"

Outside the Doctor looked shocked "Doctor you better think of something!" shouted Captain Jack,

The Master woke up and heard the sound of drums "Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha, Ooh a new voice, hello, hello, hello" he said in different pitches

"Now then Doctor why don't we have a nice little chat about my plans and you figure out a way to stop me"

The Doctor replied "I'm asking you really properly, just stop, just think" there was a brief silence

"use my name" Whispered the Master

and The Doctor replied "Master, I'm sorry."

 **Now this is the part of the story where it stops being canon and becomes... non-canonical**

The doors unlocked and the Doctor and his companions entered locking the doors behind them, the Doctor glanced over where the Master hung himself over the control panel "Hello Doctor" he smiled weakly.

The Doctor began to tear up "Master, I-"

"Save it" interrupted the Master looking tired "Just drop me off somewhere nice"

the Doctor agreed then they teleported away to another planet, the Master and the Doctor exchanging glances,

the Master recollecting his now broken memories then the Doctor started a conversation "How long were you there for?"

"Must have been about seventy years"

"You dont look a day over forty"

"I look thirty at the most" they both chuckled "Doctor I'm sorry, about everything I just-"

"It's alright"

"I didn't think you'd be this forgiving given all that i've done"

"everything has changed, although I am wondering why the sudden change of heart... s"

"regeneration, changes your personality in a flash"

"but regneration only changes your brain cells to a lesser extent, never to this degree"

"can I not be eccentric for once, just once?!"

...

The Tardis came to a stop "This takes takes me back" said the Master realising they were back on Gallifrey before the time war

"Go pick out a Tardis then" said the Doctor

"What?"

"stealing one shouldnt be a problem, I did it" then he pointed to a selection of junkyard Tardises

the Master looked at the Doctor and started to choke "thank you"

"we're the only ones left... good luck" then the Doctor, Martha and captain Jack left in their Tardis and the Master started his journey.

Selecting a Tardis (which at the time on that planet just looked like a white cylinder thingy) entered it and teleported to planet Earth in the year 2008.

...

The Master stepped outside and viewed the Tardis, it looked like a cylinder still "how the hell do I not know how the Chameleon circuit works?"

The Master went back inside "Now... it's time for a change of outfit." Minutes passed and the slightly completely insane Time lord emerged with a black hoodie, dark jeans and trainers "So it came to pass, that I was forgiven... adventures evermore, and I looked once more into the time vortex, as lord of time and Master of all. And I thought it... good."


	2. Sontaren's suck

**How many of you want to eat a Hath?, thing is they actually have fish fingers... custard anyone?**

"Now then" said the Master rubbing his hands together "I am starving" just then he looked over and saw a fish and chip shop "that'll do"

he said to himself and went inside. minutes later he came back out with a bag of chips "Kinda good" he said to himself as he stepped into his Tardis, when he walked through the doors there was a woman there who just looked in shock holding a shopping bag "Where am I?"

"w-who are you!?" but before she could answer the Master's tardis shook and rumbled, everything vibrated until they came to a stop

"what just happened?" she asked

"Oh just a temporal time shift, I only got this Tardis today" he replied stroking the tardis console then looked over at the shocked woman

"Oh you humans!" he groaned "So primitive"

suddenly the Tardis warped through time shaking along the way "don't worry its a new Tardis, bound to be a few bugs" said the Master.

"Who are you?!" the woman shouted

"I'm the master" he shouted "And I should probably ask who you are"

"Lucy Saxon" she said "the Master isn't a name"

"Of course it isn't, it's a title, my title"

"Are you by any chance clinically insane?"

"Probably, how did you get in here, I should have working defences, shields, lasers and an alarm that sounds like do-da-de-do!"

"The door was open"

"Ok... mental note, lock that"

"What is this place?" asked Lucy

"This is the Tardis"

"It's bigger on the inside"

the Master hung his head in shame "Yes, yes it is"

"But how?"

"It's a time machine, human science goes out of the window at this point"

"Time machine?!"

...

The Tardis came to a halt "Yes a time machine, and we've just landed, want to take a look?"

Lucy nodded her head in compliance then they walked out on a battlefield

"Not again" said the master stressfully

"Not again? you were here before?"

"No, just a war"

"World war 2?"

"That's adorable" smiled the Master

then they casually strolled through the battlefield

"State your buisness" springed a Hath but that was cut short by the Master succer-punching him in the face "dibs on the gun!" he said picking it up

"Okay... Hath, who's this war, that you're losing by the way, between?" he asked holding the gun to his head

"The Hath and the Sontarens"

"Sontarens? oh balls, what are you fighting for?"

"Those mindless Sontarens try to prove they are the greatest warriors."

"So that's it?!" asked the Master "I'm no stranger to murder but this is just... no."

Sontaren soldiers beamed in and grabbed Lucy and held her at gun point "Lower your weapon human scum!"

"Human? you insult me sir" he smirked

"What are you then?"

"I'm a the Master, potato head"

"Scan the Master-potato-head" shouted the Commander to a trooper

"Sir, he's a Timelord" the Sontaren all pointed their guns at him

"you're not Human?!" shouted Lucy

"I know you're trying, but you're still a little slow on the uptake aren't you?"

"Are you a Timelord or not?!" shouted the Commander

"Yes I'm a Timelord, this is my Human Lucy and my Hath... Malcolm, oh by the way Malcolm, your new name is Malcolm"

"Uhh... no it's not" he told the Sontarens

"silence all of you! you will surrender to us!"

"ok, lets go" said the Master jumping into the commander's arms "I'm bored already" he said teleporting.

...

In a matter of seconds they were in the Sontarens base "I love what you've done with the place, it's all mossy and... army-ey"

"Silence Timelord!" the Master zipped his lips "What do you know about this war?"

"mm hm mm mm ahmm hm hmm"

"speak!" the Commander shouted

the Master unzipped his lips "Nothing, nothing at all I just came here by accident"

"Lies!"

"Well, I guess I was pulled here" he said calmly scratching the back of his blonde...ish head

"you see it was probably the magnetic pull from the ion cannons on this battlefield polarising the nearby Tardis making me and my companion here come to this planet."

"...what?" asked Lucy confused

"I... well... I hate having to explain"

"Silence Timelord! we will utilize you to aid us in the war against the Hath by using your Tardis for the glory of the Sontaren empire, Sontar-ha!"

"No" said the Master sitting on the floor crossing his legs

"Silence Timelord and co-operate or we will ground you into dust"

"you can't ground the Master" he said like a child, crossing his arms

"Sontarens, fire!" the commander shouted but the guns only fizzed and made a crackling sound then the Master got up

"Well potato men, you know how you can stop machine gun fire by magnetising the copper in the bullets? same thing but I'm better at what I do with lasers"

he said walking calmly to his Tardis "Come on Lucy" he said "you too Malcolm" he said so Malcolm just shrugged and entered the Tardis

"If you leave now we will find and destroy you!"

"No you won't" said the Master shutting the door

"Get back here!" but the Tardis vworped off.

...

"I don't like that noise much" said Lucy

"Oh I'm sorry" he said rudely, leaning over the console, flipping a switch "There, happy?"

"Sorry I just never got your name" said Lucy

"I've told you, it's the Master"

"No, your name"

"Yes the Master, or just Master if you prefer"

"Master who?"

"No, no don't do that"

"How about Harold?"

"No, absolutely not" he said contemplating "Oh right, Malcolm I forgot you were here" he said pulling away from Lucy and rushing over to the fish

"You want to be dropped off somewhere?"

"Actually if it's alright with you I would like to travel with you"

"Alright, could be fun" Malcolm smiled or at least... tried

"And Lucy" he said running across back to her "You wanna come to?"

"I don't know, I mean other worlds are exciting and time travel as well but i'm just not sure, this is all so sudden" she said

"Oh, alright then" said the Master

"You're not sad are you?"

"Course not, if you knew me then you'd know I don't need a primitive ape" he said shaking and turning his back

Lucy shouted at him "Who are you to judge me! You just left the battlefield, you didn't even do anything!"

"Oh now I'm getting judgement from a Human who doesn't want to view all of time and space!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow "One trip could be fun"

"Good enough for me!" shouted the Master as he pulled a lever and made his Tardis shake "We're off!"

 **Next time: steampunk, French robots and clockwork apples... wait, no... that last one isn't right.**


	3. A clockwork apple

**Author: I can't stress this enough, fixed points can easily be re-written, just watch The day of the Doctor.**

"Here we are my dear!" shouted the Master as he stepped out of his tardis "1895, Sardick town, before there were flying sharks and weather machines there was steampunk" he said fitting himself with a black jacket,top-hat adorned with steampunk goggles and a gold and black cane

"You look nice" said the Master talking to Lucy, who was wearing a black dress

"I could say the same about you" she said walking up to him and straightening his bow-tie,

"Have fun you two" said Malcolm sitting in the corner reloading his hand-gun

"You're not coming?" asked the Master confused

"No, steampunk isn't really my thing"

Lucy stepped forward "Well come on then Master" she said as she exited the tardis but was shocked to see how many aliens of different species there were

"Suprised?" asked the Master

"...No no, of course not" she lied, the Master held his head

"Master, what's wrong?"

"The banging in my head, I've always had it ever since I was eight, and imagine what it was like now that I'm in my nine-hundreds"

"Nine-hundreds?!"

"Yes, but I do like this look, what do you think?"

"...You look great" she awkwardly said "But I don't think I could bear drumming for nine-hundred years"

"Well of course not" he groaned

"You look down on me because I'm human"

"I don't look down on you, anyway, lets not dwell on that lets get to the party!" he said gleefully clicking his heels and twirling his cane.

...

"Here we are!" said the Master quickly scoping the steampunk rave "what do you think?"

"It's... amazing" said Lucy who was almost speechless looking at the giant palace room decorated with machines and filled with aliens in suits

"Oh, an open bar" she said

"I promise you the prospects of new worlds and youre satisfied with an open bar?"

"hey, I'm only Human unlike you, Time-lord" she said playfully

"Well I still don't know anything about you, what was your life like before?" he asked intrigued

"Not much, I graduated and had a good education, and I have a wealthy family"

"well... enough about you I'll get drinks" he said walking off to the bar and Lucy was approached by a man

"Hey good looking, name's captain Jack" he said with a cocky smile

"Look... I'm flattered and all but I came with him" she said pointing at the Master.

Jack's grin immidietly faded "Oh, the Master" he said remembering him before walking off but Lucy just shrugged it off and joined the Master

"What are these drinks?" she asked taking one

"Not only Earth has alchahol you know, not that one" said the Master quickly taking the drink off of Lucy

"Why can't I drink that?

"This will set your lungs on fire"

"Really?!"

"No, I just really like this flavour" he said drinking

...

There was an explosion and robots dressed as 17th century officials held laser guns "You will all surrender to us, you will be fuel for our ship"

the Master pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number

"one minute please, ah yes hello Doctor! listen I've just been ambushed by clockwork robots, what's that? 17th century... ok thanks" he hung up

Lucy grabbed the Master "Master, promise me you will stop them and you'll live"

"I promise I'll live" he replied before running up to them "Hello there!"

"You will be fuel human"

"Ugh... I'm not, I'm... just scan me" he sighed

"He is a Timelord"

"So you're saying I'm not compatible?"

"Species are irrelevent, Time lords will do"

"We'll do? we'll do? Time lords are superior!" he shouted and smashing the alarm

"The alarm is irrevlevent you will now succumb to us"

"Well you could have bought me dinner first" he smirked as the sprinklers went off and the robots de-activated

"Authorities will be here soon" said the Master

"But... what about them?" asked Lucy looking at the crowd who were cheering

"Uh... too much affection, I don't like it" he said pulling out a gun and shooting into the air "Right, let's go"


	4. Genocide! wow sounds bad out of context

**A/n: Who here also ships Master and Lucy?, if you don't there are plenty TennantxSimms stories on this site.**

"I'm so bored!" shouted the Master

"come on, we've got whole worlds to explore and different periods of time" replied Lucy

"but there's too many! I know, you pick a time period" "well, we went to the past so how about the future"

"brilliant Lucy, I could kiss you!" them both being socially awkward **From what I can assume** stood awkwardly in silence

"... I'll go put in the co-ordinates now"

"Yea yea, ok."

...

"Here we are m'lady, three-thousand and four, the invention of the hoverboard" there was a large seminar going on as they watched from outside the Tardis

"What's wrong Lucy?" asked the Master

"...Nothing"

"What's wrong" he said with a stern look on his face

"It's just... a little boring"

"Oh thank god!" he said moaning "I couldn't stand this anymore"

"You didn't want to come either?"

"No, I leave the boring things to my adversary, would you like to meet him?"

"Sure"

"Alright!" he shouted and flicked a switch and the Tardis rumbled

"Wrong button!" he said shaking and falling into another room "There's a pool in here!"

he shouted crawling into the control room taking his hoodie off

"Right, I'm off to get something else to wear, Lucy, Malcolm... go look where we are" he said walking off to another room

"Oh right Malcolm... I forgot you were here, you didn't come with us to Sardick town" said Lucy

"Well I don't think it would have interested me"

"Really? there was an open bar, dancing and the Master blew up some french robots"

"Now I regret not going" they both laughed before Malcolm asked Lucy a question "what do you think about the Master?"

"well honestly... he scares me to death"

...

"How do I look?" Master asked Lucy coming out of the other room and showing her a black suit

"You look... good"

"Come on then guys!" Master shouted striding to the doors and swinging them open and... licked the air "We're on Jupiter, 2018 judging by the taste of the air"

 **Timelord anatomy is weird right?**

"How are we breathing?" asked Lucy confused "Well... the Tardis has a... force field if you will, that lets us breathe inside"

he started to walk away when a metal hand popped out the ground "You... will... be upgraded-ed-ed" said a robotic voice

"What is that?!" shouted Lucy

"Cyberman"

"Cyberman?"

"Rusty Cyberman" he said in a bored tone.

The rest of the Cyberman crawled from the ground not including it's lower half because it... had none "upgr-ade"

"Well that gets annoying fast" he said prying himslf free

"So then... uhh what should I call you?"

"I am Cyber-unit 0794234"

"I'm just going to call you four"

"You will be upgraded"

"Shut up four!" shouted the Master "Alright, since there are presumably more Cybermen on this planet, first course of action is... leave, not my problem is it?" he asked

"N- no Master, we're saving Jupiter"

"but Lucy!"

"Master!"

"alright plan B, blow up Jupiter"

"no!"

"There is just no winning with you, is there a main computer?"

"The Cybermen databanks are all controlled by the mainfr-"

"That settles it then, Malcolm can I borrow a grenade?" he asked facing the Hath

"Fine, but I want it back" he said chucking it towards him

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Lucy

"I am going to play hot potato with a super-computer" he said running away.

...

The Master eventually found the control room, with a Cyberman head on all of the monitors

"There's no security to your place!" shouted the Master

The screen started screen-speaking "Security is un-required"

"That's a lie, because I made my way here" grinned the Master placing a grenade on the console

"You plot to destroy the Cybermen"

"Yes, also I need to download some... information."

...

"How was your genocide?" asked Malcolm inside the Tardis after the Master finished

"Not that fun actually, I just hacked them and threw a grenade"

"I'm tired" said Malcolm

"Right your room is straight down that hall, to the left, past the arcade and take a right at the trash cans"

"Uhh... thanks" he said walking off.

"So Lucy" said the Master almost whispering "I know that our journies so far have been... a little violent, but I'm taking you somewhere nice"

"Oh... no it's been fun" she answered back sitting down

"Nonetheless I want to show you something" he said smiling and pulling levers while the Tardis teleported off

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Come and see he said walking to the doors and flinging them open "this Lucy is Earth"

she walked up beside him looking down at the planet

"Wow" she said in awe "It's so amazing" she said dazed by it's beauty and they stood there for a while

"I'm not a good person Lucy"

"What?"

"I've done some things that I'm not proud of"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, my adversary, the one I wanted you to meet, he's called the Doctor"

"Doctor who?"

He hung his head in shame "So the Doctor he's... saved the universe a million times and... I've tried to destroy it"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes but recently I've been given another chance to re-make my image, go on new adventures, and I need to know you're ok with it"

"Uh... yes"

the Master cupped his hands around her head and allowed her to enter his mind, showing her all the things that he had done,

looking into the Time vortex,

facing the Doctor and escaping the year one-hundred trillion.

"You escaped the Time war?"

"You weren't meant to see that"

"You poor thing" she said "I'm off to bed, goodnight" she whispered "Don't stay up too long"

"I won't" he said as she walked "Now, those Cybermen downloads, I'll be back at Gallifrey soon"


	5. Kamino

**A/n: Just to clarify thanks to a commenter, Time war** **is** **timelocked but did you even see the day of the Doctor?! seriously they just stopped him.**

"Lucy... Lucy... Lucy!" shouted the Master

"What, what is it?" she shouted running in

"I'm bored" he said before The Tardis rumbled

"I need to fix that" he said "Ooh I know what we could do vworping off

"Ready!" he shouted bursting through the doors, it was raining, large white structures stood on stilts over the sea

"Where are we?" asked Lucy

"Uhh... Kamino I've gotta pick something up" he said

"Wait Kamino? like in Star wars"

"Yeah, kind of"

Inside the building the Master and Lucy walked down a hallway "So, why did we come here again?" she asked

"Well I heard the Kamonians are the best cloners in the universe so I gave them a sample of my blood and told them I'll be back"

"Wait, they... cloned you"

"Yea, you should have heard my friend, he was all like; you can't just clone a Timelord, it's not natural"

They walked into a large white room overlooking the clones, a Kamonian came through a door.

"Are those mine?" he asked pointing to himself looking at thousands of clones

"No, those are another order" the Kamonian reassured, "As to your request we made only one."

A clone of the Master stepped forward "Is that one mine?" asked the Master

"Y... yes"

"you put him in armor! how thoughtful" looking at the clone again

"we did the best we could but Timelord DNA is very difficult"

"Nevertheless you did a splendid job, this is already pre-payed for so I'll leave"

"And five-thousand credits because he kept breaking our equipment."

The Master pulled out his gun and used it on the Kamonian "an extra five-thousand credits my ar-"

"The hell?!" shouted Lucy "You just shot her!"

"Don't worry, she's just an android"

"But she's bleeding!"

"That was a metaphor"

"Well what are we going to do?!"

"Lucy! bring clone-me" he said running off

"I- you... ugh!" she shouted furiously at him, then grabbed the clone and started to run

"Jango! stop them!" shouted the long-necked alien, then a man in blue and silver armor came from the next room and ran after them.

...

"Keep running human!" the Master mocked, unaware of the bounty hunter behind him until he was tackled "get off me!"

Jango started talking "Wait a miniute, you're- there's a large bounty on your head Time-lord"

"I see my reputation preceeds me" he said with a blaster pressed against his throat

"Shut it or I'll-" Jango was cut short by clone-Master punching his helmet denting it, clone-Master clenched his hand "Ow!"

"Thank you clone-me" said the Master getting up and running with his clone.

They arrived outside near Jango's ship "How are we going to get out of here?!" shouted Lucy

"It's ok, I have this" said the Master holding up a small control panel and flicking a switch, his Tardis materialised around them

"How did you do that?" asked Malcolm

"Picked up a trick or two when I went to Telford"

"Is that an alien planet?"

"No... it's a town... in England, anyway Clone-me, help with the controls"

"Can I have an actual name?" the Clone asked

"Master 2"

"Absolutely not" he replied

"Fine then how about... Harry, Lucy you said that remember?"

"I'll take what I can get"

The Master took the Tardis controls

"so we've got a war criminal, a human, walking fish fingers trained to kill a man with his thumb, and a very dashing Timelord-clone... this is going to fun!"

 **A/n: Next time: Harry and Malcolm compete in clone wars, last Star wars reference I swear... for this chapter.**


	6. here's the Rani

**A/n: In the episode "A good man goes to war" River tells Rory that the Doctor took her ice skating for her birthday and Rory says "at least there's not two of them" to which River replies "that was another birthday" so my thought is that the Doctor (Matt Smith) and another Doctor and so my final thought is: Did River, Eleven and... Eleven have a threeway? Imagine that.**

The Tardis was calmly orbiting Earth "Lucy, do you want a sprite?" asked the Master

"Uhh... sure" she said as he looked in his pocket for change and put some money into the machine "where and when did you get that?"

"How did you not see this yesterday?" he asked.

The Tardis crashed into something "what the-!"

turning on the monitors "no, no no no no no!" he shouted kicking the console

"What is it?" Lucy asked hyperventilating

"Of all the people!" he said before the monitor flickered on "Here Lucy is evil in it's purest form, the Rani."

"Hello Master" she said calmly

"What an honor it is to greet the face of Bo, your majesty-ness" he replied mockingly

"Is that really any way to speak to me?"

"Why are you so happy

"You just crashed into my Tardis!" he shouted flailing his arms

"You're still calling it a Tardis?"

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"Because that's what the Doctor's grandaughter called it and it became popularised" said Lucy

"How did you- oh right, I told you my life story"

"Who's this?" asked the Rani

"I-I'm Lucy"

"Ushas, stop scaring the human, what do you want?" said the Master crossing his arms **Ushas is the Rani's real name, learning with Jack!**

"Well... I was hoping that you could transport me somewhere"

"No, no no no no no"

"Master..."

"but Lucy! she's-"

"Master!"

"Fine!"

"Whipped!" interrupted the Rani.

...

"What's going on?!" shouted Malcolm cocking his rifle in the air as the Rani entered the Master's Tardis with a briefcase

"Hi honey, you still haven't changed the exterior then" she said mocking him

"Chameleon circuit is broken"

"It's not broken, you and the Doctor skipped that day of the academy to play in your father's grass"

"Half of me wants to throw you out of the Tardis"

"And the other half?"

"Wants to hit you with it"

"We used to date" she said turning to Lucy

"Just to clarify, we didn't" he said raising his hands to Lucy

"Oh Master, how could you forget this?" she said before holding his head and kissed him,

him obviously trying to get her off, Lucy stood there with her jaw dropped,

Malcolm... was there

"Wh- why, why why why would you do that?!" he gagged "What are you doing anyway?" he said sitting on the console

"I'm on the run, debts as I recall"

"Ahh... the smartest in my class back at the academy now has debts"

"Shut up, get a haircut" she said ruffling through it

"Not in front of Lucy" he whined

"Ah, the human" she said deviously, walking over to her "You must be Lucy, I'm the Rani" she said holding out her hand to shake

"Pleasure to meet you" Lucy lied shaking her hand

"Right then I'll go unpack" she said before walking off, Lucy gave the Master a stare.

"Lucy don't do that"

"So... she seems nice"

"Believe me, she's not"

"So were you two ever..."

the Master stared blankly

"Have you ever... you know... dated?"

"No, no no no she always liked the Doctor, you could tell but she was more..."

"Your type?"

"Exactly!"

Lucy's jaw dropped again

"That's not what I meant, not at all

"So you like her"

"No! I-" he stopped in mid-sentance

"What?!"

"Uhh... uhh... erm... I..." he said rushing off

...

Malcolm approached Lucy "You're jealous"

"What? no!" she shouted as Harry entered

"I heard mocking and murderous intent, what's going on?"

"someone called the Rani" said Malcolm

"oh no" replied Harry

"You know her?"

"Yes... or at least he-me knew her before I was me... yes, yes I do know her"

"Wh- what?!" asked Lucy

"You know what, let me borrow a grenade, it'll either kill her or trigger a regeneration."

The Rani entered the control room followed by the Master "get off my Tardis now!"

"Oh, you're really offended by that?"

"Offended by what?" asked Harry, the Rani looked towards him "and who's this?"

"My clone" said the Master,

the Rani pressed the Master up against the wall "Two of you? now that is good" she whispered pressing her finger against his chest,

the Master was now breathing heavily "M- Malcolm, my flamethro-" the Rani pressed her finger against his lips "no talking"

the Master was now scared for his lives when the Tardis crashed again "Who keeps doing that?!" he shouted checking the scanners

he saw he was in a tractor beam, the moniters beeped "Just a second, have to answer the space phone" he said gleefully "Hello"

"This is Torchwood, we have reason to believe the Rani is aboard, we're taking this Tardis capsule for boarding"

"Debts huh?!"

"Well... terrorism..."


End file.
